Irréversible
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Deux êtres bien distincts, qui doivent pourtant être ensembles pour pouvoir exister.  Et, l'un a beau aller contre, on ne peut changer les lois de la vie.  One-Shot/Léger Shonen Aï


Salut !

Me voilà de retour, pour un nouvel **One-Shot** - pour changer - !

**Titre** : Irréversible.

**Genre **: One-Shot, Romance, Drame, Shonen Aï, Song-Fic.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Les quelques paroles mises dans mon One-Shot appartiennent à la chanson _Irreversible_, de Ga-In.

**Note** : Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques. Les phrases " souvenirs " sont en italiques et en gras.

**Bonne lecture ~ !**

* * *

C'était leur destin. Deux aimants que la vie avait décidé d'unir, que cela soit bon, ou mauvais. Deux êtres qui ne peuvent vivre sans l'autre. Et, leurs ambitions ont beau être différentes de l'autre, la finalité reste la même : eux seuls sont la clé du problème.

* * *

Naruto ne fut pas surprit de croiser à nouveau Sasuke sur son chemin, bien que leur dernière rencontre avait été pour le moins mouvementée. Pour tout dire, il espérait au plus profond de lui que le descendant du clan Uchiwa vienne à lui et, si ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait lui-même prit les devant pour précipiter cette rencontre.

Le possesseur du Sharingan se tenait là, face à lui, avec un visage tellement inexpressif, que les plus naïfs auraient put croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une sculpture. Ses yeux était vides, noirs si noirs que même les ténèbres n'oseraient pas croiser son regard. Le jeune Uchiwa n'autorisait aucun mouvement à son corps qui pourrait trahir ses émotions. Le seul mouvement qu'il ne pouvait contrôler était ses cheveux ébène qui flottaient au gré du vent.

Son expression si dure provoqua un frisson à Naruto. La forêt, d'habitude si chaleureuse, colorée, était devenue froide, comme si toute forme de vie avait quitté cette grande étendue verte. Le petit kitsune n'aurait jamais pensé que l'âme de son ancien coéquipier était aussi sombre. Si sombre que le bleu azur de ses yeux avait perdu de leur intensité, en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Oui, cette scène lui déchirait le cœur. Bien que la dernière discussion qu'il avait eut avec Sasuke lui avait montré quelque chose de peu rassurant, il n'avait pas le souvenir que celui-ci était devenu une sorte de marionnette sans âme, dirigée par la haine et la vengeance.

« Naruto … »

Le ton de sa voix donna un autre frisson à l'interpellé, qui tentait désespérément de rester calmer. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux, ce qui mettrait ainsi un terme à cette vision de douleur. Mais, il ne fallait pas. Naruto savait que s'il agissait ainsi, la bataille était perdue d'avance face à l'Uchiwa. Il fallait montrer à ce dernier qu'il était fort, et qu'il était surtout prêt à tout pour ramener son ami à la raison.

Le jeune blond, après une petite hésitation, se mit à ancrer son regard dans le sien. Et, s'apprêtant à sortir le nom de Sasuke, aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Ce qui provoqua un petit rictus de la part du possesseur du Sharingan.

« Hé bien, tu aurais déjà oublié le nom de celui que tu appelles '' Ami '' ? »

Sur la défensive, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Non, il ne put pas répondre. Sa voix refusait de sortir un quelconque bruit. Comme si son cœur lui disait que quelques mots auraient pour conséquences de repousser cette confrontation, qui tardait déjà à arriver. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeune Uchiwa, il avait remarqué que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui. Sa démarche était, comme toujours, assurée, mais il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à réduire la distance qui le séparait du petit renard le petit sourire en coin qui se formait sur son visage, immobile quelques secondes plus tôt, confirmait bien cela.

Quelque chose allait se passer, il le sentait. C'est pour cela que son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite lorsqu'il avait vu dans le regard de son alter égo le reflet du monde des ténèbres.

* * *

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Sasuke savait que l'affrontement devenait de plus en plus inévitable. Il savait aussi que cet ultime combat serait ce qui mettrait enfin un terme à son rapport avec Konoha : car Naruto était le seul qui était encore capable de penser qu'il faisait toujours parti du clan du village caché de la feuille.

Il fallait être fou pour penser encore cela, se disait-il.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du jeune blond, le possesseur du Sharingan remarqua combien ce dernier était désemparé. Et, même si leurs regards se fixaient sans une seule once de peur, il semblait que les yeux de Naruto étaient perdus dans une vague de souvenirs lointains.

Ses pas cessèrent aussitôt, contre son gré. Ne s'en rendant pas compte sur le moment, ses yeux étaient concentrés sur ceux de son ancien allier. S'en suivit une sensation étrange, presque douloureuse, dans le creux de son estomac.

« _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?_ »

Le jeune Uchiwa ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait son cœur voulait continuer la marche, mais son corps refusait tout mouvement. Et, continuer à observer les pupilles du petit kitsune accentuait ce mal pour le moins énigmatique. Naruto n'avait même pas remarqué son changement de comportement, trop absorbé par de vieux souvenirs qui semblaient provenir d'un autre monde.

D'un bref coup de tête, Sasuke observa rapidement ses jambes qui avaient décidé de rester immobiles : de nombreuses lésions étaient dessinées sur sa peau blanche. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures dans cette forêt semée d'embûches, qui lui était pourtant si familière, quelques années auparavant. Ce n'était pas un petit coup de fatigue qui allait le faire flancher.

Reprenant calmement son souffle, le jeune brun se remit en marche, réduisant considérablement la distance qui le séparait de Naruto. Plus vite il en finirait avec cette histoire, plus vite il pourrait reprendre des forces, et se concentrer sur son but principal. Il avait assez perdu de temps avec ces enfantillages.

Son corps n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune Uzumaki. De cette distance, il arrivait à entendre sa respiration irrégulière, et parfois même les lourds battements de son cœur. Le petit blond s'était d'ailleurs retiré de ses pensées les plus profondes, ce qui l'avait ramené à une dure réalité, d'après l'expression de son visage. Aurait-il enfin comprit qu'il ne repartirait pas avec lui ?

Une pointe de douleur se fit à nouveau ressentir dans la poitrine de l'Uchiwa plus forte que tout à l'heure.

N'y prêtant pas attention, il concentra toute son attention sur le jeune genin :

« Cette fois, Naruto … C'est la fin. »

Ce dernier n'eût aucune réaction. Satisfait de ce silence comme réponse, Sasuke s'empressa d'attraper un kunaï rangé dans une de ses poches. Le faisant glisser entre ses doigts, il attrapa de son autre main l'épaule du blond, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Oui, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était maintenant.

Le rideau de cette pièce allait enfin se baisser, et ce, pour toujours.

« … Alors, nous mourrons ensembles. »

* * *

Cette phrase glaça le sang de l'Uchiwa. Il en fut même si surprit, que son kunaï glissa de sa main, tombant sur l'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Sa réaction fit sourire le blond, semblant reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

Naruto releva instinctivement la tête, plantant son regard azur dans celui décontenancé de Sasuke. Il savait que ces quelques mots avaient plongé son ancien camarade dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Le brun tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, mais, trop, s'en était trop.

« P-pourquoi, Naruto ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Sasuke commençait à sérieusement perdre patience cela se voyait par ses gestes, mais aussi par cette question, qu'il avait presque hurlé. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond, de ne jamais trouver de réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines ? »

Sur le ton de la colère, il attrapa violemment le visage fin du blond entre ses doigts, faisant comprendre à celui-ci que sa patience avait des limites. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le petit kitsune allait répondre rapidement, bien au contraire il y avait à présent cette flamme qui brûlait dans le fond de ses yeux, comme si l'océan était en proie avec un feu ardant.

L'Uchiwa senti son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine. C'était la troisième fois que son corps réagissait de manière étrange et, cette douleur-ci avait été la plus intense jusque là.

Il resserra sa prise sur le visage de Naruto.

« Pour-»

« Parce que tu es ma seule famille. »

Bien qu'il soit privé de mouvement par la main de Sasuke, il se mit à sourire. D'un sourire sincère.

Si sincère que le membre du clan Uchiwa, presque hors de lui-même, l'envoya valser contre un tronc d'arbre, ayant mit toute sa force dans son autre main libre. Ses yeux avaient à présent une lueur pourpre.

* * *

Il ne comprenait plus. Que diable avait-t-il fait pour que cet individu s'accroche ainsi à lui ?

Naruto, un peu sonné, se releva difficilement. Son ventre en avait prit un sacré coup. Le choc de son corps contre le tronc d'arbre avait laissé échapper un léger tremblement sur le sol, ainsi qu'un trou dans l'écorce.

Malgré la souffrance que lui avait affligée le coup du brun, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever pour autant, déterminé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Titubant un peu, il s'avança vers l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer du sang qui coulait de la commissure des lèvres du petit renard. Il y était allé fort. Il n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un avec une telle force. Et, le voir presque indemne lui donnait presque envie de recommencer. Son souffle était à présent saccadé. Il avait énormément de mal à se contenir.

« Arrêtes de me parler de famille, alors que tu ne sais même pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles ! »

Sa réponse amusa un peu le blond. Il s'attendait à cela, car il le lui avait déjà fait remarquer.

« Bien, alors, jouons la autrement, Sasuke. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Ramassant le kunaï qui était à ses pieds quelques instants plus tôt, Naruto pointa le bout de celui-ci en direction de Sasuke.

« Tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère, Sasuke. »

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre de manière démesurée. Et, pour la quatrième fois, cette souffrance intérieure refit son apparition. Pressant sa main contre sa poitrine, son regard fixait un point invisible sur le sol.

« Tu es la seule personne qui m'est chère, Sasu- »

« Tais-toi, tais-toi ! »

Le possesseur du Sharingan avait attrapé un autre kunaï de sa poche, taillant la joue gauche de son interlocuteur. Un léger filet de sang s'en échappa. Naruto ne sembla pas y prêter attention, trop concentré par ses paroles ses paroles qui semblaient mettre Sasuke hors de lui.

Passant son index sur sa blessure, le petit blond ne détachait pas son regard de celui de l'Uchiwa qui, lui, commençait réellement à ne plus contenir sa rage.

Le brun dirigea à nouveau la lame du kunaï en direction de l'autre joue du jeune genin, semblant prêt à commettre le même acte que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? »

Sasuke se mit à sourire. Quel idiot, cet Uzumaki.

« La vie en a décidé ainsi. C'est comme ça. »

Naruto, imitant les gestes de son ami, se retrouva dans la même posture que lui : une lame tranchante à la main, prêt à dégainer à n'importe quel moment.

« Alors, je vais changer la fin de cette histoire. »

* * *

De lourds nuages gorgés d'eau planaient au dessus des deux garçons. Leur arme blanche dans une main, les deux ex-coéquipiers allaient se livrer à un combat sans merci – et, qui sait, peut-être le dernier.

C'est Sasuke qui ouvrit les hostilités. Se lançant pour entamer l'autre joue du blond, celui-ci s'esquiva à temps, manqua de tomber à terre il faut dire que les capacités physiques du membre du clan Uchiwa avaient doublé, voire même, triplé, ces derniers temps.

Une fois le premier coup lancé, grand nombre de mouvements et de coups s'en suivirent. Tantôt le brun menait la danse, tantôt le petit renard reprenait espoir, et dominait le combat.

Mais des deux, Sasuke était le plus fort. Ils le savaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se faisait pas prier : dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il frappait. Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence.

« _Merde, à ce rythme là, je vais –_ »

Le genin fut tiré de ses pensées, recevant un coup en pleine poitrine, administré par l'Uchiwa. La douleur en fut si intense qu'il ferma instinctivement les yeux, se laissant porter par cette force presque surnaturelle.

Tombant lourdement sur le sol, il se mit à cracher du sang. Le choc avait été plus brutal que celui de la fois d'avant.

Sasuke se tenait droit, à quelques mètres de lui, prenant quelques instants à regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Naruto était là, à même le sol, une main pressant sa poitrine de toutes ses forces, son visage couvert d'égratignures, ses lèvres rosées laissant échapper du sang.

Cette vue lui donna la nausée. Son estomac lui jouait encore des tours. Son cœur avait reprit ce rythme effréné qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Prit d'un vertige, l'Uchiwa dut fermer les yeux quelques instants. Il n'aurait jamais dut faire ça car son esprit s'en était allé loin, très loin. Sous ses paupières closes défilaient des images d'un passé qu'il cherchait à tout prix à oublier. De brèves conversations refirent surface, mais il n'entendit distinctement qu'une seule phrase :

« _**Alors, nous mourons ensembles**_. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, à la fois remplis de haine et d'incompréhension.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Naruto le jeune blond était toujours au sol, tentant avec acharnement de se relever. C'était le moment.

Le possesseur du Sharingan se plaça rapidement devant lui, kunaï à la main – car, dans ce duel, aucuns des deux ninjas n'avaient utilisé de techniques ou autres attaques redoutables.

Mais voir le petit blond se tordre de douleur, le coup ayant été puissant, lui procura un frisson, ce qui l'irrita encore plus. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ces émotions qui survenaient sans aucunes raisons.

Sasuke tentait par tous les moyens de rester calme, et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses face à son adversaire.

« Finalement, le combat n'aura pas été si difficile que ça. »

« … »

« Tu ne peux pas changer le cours de l'histoire, Naruto. Seuls les enfants croient encore à ce genre de choses. »

L'interpellé ne répondait toujours rien. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le visage de l'Uchiwa. Il l'écoutait, mais son cœur n'avait pas la force de répondre à cela car, il savait lui-même que Sasuke disait la vérité. Il fallait être un idiot, pour croire encore à ce genre d'utopie.

Le silence prit donc place entre les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto suffoquait, ayant du mal à respirer. Mais son regard soutenait celui du brun, qui, lui, commençait à perdre patience. Il attendait une réponse. N'importe quoi, mais au moins quelques mots.

« Ton silence semble approuver mes explications. Je me trompe ? »

Aucune réponse. Sasuke fixait de manière insistante le visage du petit kitsune, essayant de l'intimider pour l'obliger à répondre. Seulement, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses traits durs s'estompèrent, à la vue des nombreuses blessures du jeune genin de part et d'autre sur son corps.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Naruto ressenti une part d'humanité dans les yeux et dans l'âme de l'Uchiwa. Peut-être que ses espoirs ne sont pas si insensés, finalement.

* * *

Le brun était perdu. Depuis le début de sa rencontre avec son rival, son corps lui jouait des tours. Mais cet instant là était le pire : il ressentait presque de la pitié, de voir son ancien ami se tordre de douleur, face à lui.

Il tentait par tous les moyens de se raisonner, même si des gestes le trahissait : ses membres gigotaient, son regard était moins concentré, son visage était moins fermé.

Et, voir que le blond ne réagissait à aucune de ses phrases provocatrices n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui, le regardant de plus près : ses yeux azurs le fixaient toujours, sans relâche, malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Son souffle était tellement fort qu'il le sentait effleurer sa joue.

Tous ses sens se mettaient petit à petit en éveil.

« Sasuke … »

Il ressenti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Se forçant à esquisser un sourire narquois, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus sur ces sensations étranges.

« C'est finit, Naru – »

« Tu es la seule personne qui me fait me sentir en vie. »

_"Tik Tok Tik Tok"__  
__L'arrêt de l'aiguille perce mon cœur, me fait pleurer__  
__Pourquoi m'as-tu transformé comme ça__  
__Pourquoi m'as-tu transformé en cette irréversible_

Trop, c'était trop. Son cœur se mit à battre comme jamais, son estomac se noua comme jamais. Sasuke observait Naruto sans réellement le regarder. Son corps lui faisait mal. Quelque chose essayait de sortir, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Tu me rends vivant, Sasuke. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la souffrance au creux de sa poitrine devenant trop intense.

« Grâce à toi, je me sens en – »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, la lame du kunaï de l'Uchiwa transperçant son estomac. Cela lui coupa le souffle durant quelques instants. Un filet de sang plus épais que le premier coup s'échappa de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Du sang s'écoulait aussi de la blessure causée par l'arme tranchante.

Sasuke ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Son arme plantée dans le corps du blond lui brouilla la vue, et il eut une sensation de vertige. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. La seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit était des phrases qui prenaient tout leur sens une fois assemblées : « _**Tu es ma seule famille. Tu es la personne qui m'es la plus chère. Tu me fais me sentir en vie.**_ »

« JE TE HAIS, NARUTO ! »

La pluie se mit à tomber sur les deux ninjas. Noir de colère, Sasuke ne remarquait pas que le blond reprenait quelques forces – grâce au démon Kyuubi, sûrement.

Le brun ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Sa main attrapa inconsciemment un autre kunaï d'une de ses poches, prêt à porter le coup final sur Naruto.

_"Tik Tok Tik Tok" Le temps passe une fois de plus__  
__Il secoue mon cœur, il me secoue__  
__Tes paroles qui, vers la fin__  
__M'ont emmené à en venir à ce point_

« _Pourquoi … Qu'est ce qui me met dans un état pareil ?_ »

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, la lame de son arme s'avançait rapidement vers la poitrine de Naruto.

Mais ce dernier esquiva le coup à temps, ayant reprit un peu d'énergie grâce au pouvoir naturel de Kyuubi, ayant pour seul moyen de défense de retourner l'arme contre Sasuke.

Le brun fut poignardé à son tour il n'eût aucune réaction. Ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur sa blessure. La main du jeune blond était encore posée sur le kunaï. Elle était tremblante. Puis, relevant lentement la tête, il croisa le regard dépité du petit renard, qui semblait complètement prit au dépourvu d'en être arrivé là.

Le possesseur du Sharingan se laissa tomber sur le sol, aux côtés de Naruto. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Du sang s'échappait de leurs plaies respectives, tandis que leurs souffles étaient rapides et saccadés. La pluie tombait en trombe sur leurs deux visages, qui montraient de nombreux signes d'épuisement.

« J-je te hais … N-Naruto … »

L'interpellé l'écoutait s'exprimer en silence. Sa balafre lui faisait mal, mais il contenait la douleur, laissant le jeune Uchiwa s'exprimer pleinement.

« J-je … Tu vas me … Me rendre dingue. »

Ils continuaient à s'observer mutuellement. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la pluie, mais le voir parler si honnêtement lui donnait cette forme d'humanité qu'il semblait avoir perdu en cours de route.

« P-pourquoi est-ce que … Est-ce que tu me rends comme ça ? »

Une larme s'échappa de la joue du petit renard. Passant maladroitement sa main sur la blessure qu'il avait causé sur le corps de Sasuke, cette dernière se posa ensuite timidement sur son épaule musclée.

« Parce que … C'est le destin. On ne peut pas fonctionner sans l'autre. »

La main glacée de l'Uchiwa vint rejoindre celle de Naruto, qui s'était posée quelques instants plus tôt sur son épaule. Malgré la pluie battante, tous deux arrivaient à se voir bien distinctement.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le silence étant devenu le maître de cette discussion.

« … Je te hais, Naruto. »

« Je sais, Sasuke. »

« Je te hais, je te hais … »

Le corps de l'Uchiwa s'était rapproché inconsciemment de celui du blond, ce dernier l'ayant prit dans ses bras.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, se laissant bercer par ce climat de paix, la pluie résonnant comme une douce mélodie au creux de leurs oreilles.

* * *

C'était leur destin. Deux aimants que la vie avait décidé d'unir, que cela soit bon, ou mauvais. Deux êtres qui ne peuvent vivre sans l'autre. Et, leurs ambitions ont beau être différentes de l'autre, la finalité reste la même : eux seuls sont la clé du problème.

Oui. C'était leur destin, d'être liés.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère, que, ce petit One-Shot vous aura plu !

**Bye bye ~ !**


End file.
